Hemorrhage
by Rueniss
Summary: It had been sudden; started out like any other normal day in UA—in the country. Now, 3-A must take on drastic steps to survive an outbreak, fighting both humans and not, battling out their inner demons and retaining their quirks as well; as all quirk users are being hunted down for a possible cure, by an obscure company that may very well be the foreground of every institution.
1. 1 Signs

**1**

**Signs**

* * *

_He shifted back very, very slowly, minimizing his movements and making no sound as much as possible. He covered his mouth when he breathed, knowing that these things were very sensitive to sound. His thoughts were cut short again, when decomposing hands began making its way out of the dumpster, along with a head that had been half severed from the neck down. With this new development, there was a good chance that the hunters would spot this walking corpse and he would eventually, follow._

_He was majestically fucked, and it was now or never._

* * *

See the end of the chapter for A/N.

* * *

He gripped his rifle tightly as he hid behind a corner, taking in as much air his lungs could accommodate. He had been running non-stop, and how he wished he could blast off the hunters that had been trailing him. He missed the days when he would use his explosions to his heart's content, may it be during sparring with that damn nerd or that half and half bastard—if he could only…but then there was not much of a choice but to push back that wishful thinking to the inner corners of his mind. It irritated him, not being able to use his quirk, as it would only give away his location and send in more reinforcements. He couldn't risk it—no, not a chance. It would not only compromise the mission but doing so may as well risk exposing their hideout.

His senses heightened the moment he heard footsteps, scurrying from different directions. It was definitely time to leave, unless he planned on ending up as one of the next few guinea pigs they would bleed dry. He realized though, that as much as how hard he made peace talks with lady luck, she seemed to be a bitch and never stuck up on his side. He was trapped, in an alley, with no way out. His brain must've been fried from all that running and exchange of bullets, that his feet developed minds of their own and started taking him to places he would never even consider a hiding spot.

And he was running low on ammo.

_Great, fucking great. _He screams internally as he ducks behind a dumpster, head slowly rising up with just enough field of view his eyes could behold.

There were two on the street just adjacent to where he was, and another four inspecting the corner from where he was. He could outrun them, given that they wouldn't inspect the alley where he was in. Maybe. Or he could wait until they were far enough from where he was, and he could make a run for it.

He chose the latter.

It seemed like a good choice until he heard what seemed to be shuffling and gluttal croaking coming from the dumpster.

_Goddammit!_

Of all the times to encounter these fuckers, it had to be this moment, when the odds weren't at his favor.

He shifted back very, very slowly, minimizing his movements and making no sound as much as possible. He covered his mouth when he breathed, knowing that these things were very sensitive to sound. It amazed him really, that when they were alive, they used to be ordinary humans, quirkless or with a quirk of their own, but not really specific as to possessing a hearing ability like that of his classmate headphone jack girl. They had somewhat relied to sound, and sight became a secondary receptor for them. His thoughts were cut short again, when decomposing hands began making its way out of the dumpster, along with a head that had been half severed from the neck down. With this new development, there was a good chance that the hunters would spot this walking corpse and he would eventually, follow.

He was majestically fucked, and it was now or never.

Lifting his rifle slowly, he made a dash out of the dead end he was in, not really caring if they would see him. He let his feet carry the rest of his fate, as gunshots began to shower him from every side, the sound of his own footsteps muffling out the sound of gunshots. And besides, getting bit was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

It had been sudden, almost like a gust of wind passing by, or a flash of light—gone before the eye could register the actual moment it occurred. It started out like any other normal day in UA—in the country.

They were discussing about rescue procedures during heroics class on that fateful day, when an announcement from the school's broadcasting system was made, prompting everyone to gather to the main hall. They didn't really treat it as an emergency of some sort, or atleast some of them, who didn't give a hoot, like the Bakusquad, whilst Midoriya and his flock were all heads up.

They will never forget that very moment Nezu stepped into the stage, without his usual smile, his fur disheveled—and delivered the grim news.

_An outbreak._

It was one of the things they would see on the movies, on TV, on videogames that they would play whenever they would pass by arcades. Only this time, shit's real.

Nezu began breaking things down, eventually turning on a massive screen with a live report being flashed. The scene looked like something indeed from a movie, where everyone was running about, even the reporter and the camera man. Then it came to the part where there was a man who was slouching and suddenly jumped in front of the camera before a scream was heard and everything went black for a brief period before the channel was back to the news center. There were several people wearing white coats explaining that signs and symptoms included a loss of control, bleeding from the orifices, rigidity and uncontrollable twisting and eventually, turning into one of those "things".

_It was transmitted from a bite. Do not get bitten._

__

__

Murmurs filled the hall, some panicking and some crying.

Given that UA was strategically located a considerable distance from the center of the city where the news was, it would only be a matter of time before they were breached.

_And their families. Outside._

__

Before they knew it, the school was being locked down. Some tried to protest so they could go out, some just broke down on the spot where they were standing. The hall immediately turned from a calm sea to something very similar to the Bermuda Triangle.

It was a matter of time before Present Mic's voice boomed inside the hall that shattered the saturated environment the students were in, before Nezu continued delivering the news.

_As of now, we are working around the clock with authorities in-charge on the evacuation to update you on your families, but we have unanimously decided that UA will be on an indefinite lock down until the situation is under control._

_Under control seemed to be impossible. Impossible seemed to be an understatement._

2-A didn't take the news very well; Midoriya was in a state of shock, along with Iida. Todoroki just stood weakly, hands balled into fists that were becoming whiter by the second. Uraraka and the other girls were crying their hearts out, each trying to call their families but to no avail as cellular sites have been cut off turning their mobile phones into clocks or music players. The rest were no different.

Aizawa, All Might and the other teachers were gathered on the stage, probably thinking of ways to handle the shit pit they were in.

_It was chaos. Total chaos._

Bakugou had that pinching guilt, knowing that the last time he spoke to his mom, it was the usual snarling and exchange of profanities that started out from a trivial argument over the phone. And now he can't even remember what is was that tripped Mitsuki Bakaguo's wires. He wondered if she and Masaru were evacuated to safety. But even being the ever-angry boy that he was, he still couldn't help but think of his Aunt Inko Midoriya after he sees Deku the crybaby intensify his sobs, or think of Shitty Hair Kirishima's family as well. It was becoming a little too much for him to handle; He was human after all.

There was a surge to the school's lights before the power tripped off, and a nearby explosion rocked the hall.

**From that point, all hell broke loose.**

* * *

He kept running, still irritated that he, of all people, had to resort to retreat when he could easily wipe them from the face of this city with one blast. They were probably low on ammunition as well, since the gunshots became less frequent than before. He could shoot them, but carrying a rifle with him meant that he had to position himself first before firing the shots. If he had a handgun, he would have solved his problem by then—but then earlier, even if it was hours ago since he last saw her, he had to give his gun to her. That was before they parted ways.

_He wondered if she was able to make it back to camp._

He wondered if she was able to alert the others.

He wondered if they would even bother to look for him, after being on hot water from the rest of the class (if he still could call it that way) for days now.

_Seriously, would anyone be looking for him?_

_It had been hours._

Shitty Hair would, probably, since he was the only one that didn't treat him like an ex-communicated dipshit since his fallout with that damn nerd.

He was too distracted with his floating thoughts when he was brought back to the ground as a searing pain grazed his right arm, making him drop his rifle.

After the sudden rush of pain came an inexplicable numbness, that partially took over the site. He panicked, knowing that once you get shot with these things, it had a tranquilizer-like effect on you. After all, they didn't want to kill the remaining quirk users they could find but capture them and extract their insides like lab rats.

He wondered how much time he had left before his whole body would give up fighting the serum that had been implanted in his arm from the bullet that shot him.

With no more rifle with him and an intricately short amount of time before he gets royally fucked, he mustered all his strength to keep on running.

It was awful, feeling like a cornered animal while on a big ass timer running out of sand. His legs gave in, almost, but he dragged them, nevertheless. At least now, he knew where he was running, though sluggish. He had them follow him to another dead end before he fell on his knees, heaving heaps of air back to his system.

He crawled on all fours—anything to get him as far as possible from them, before his back finally touched the wall.

He waited, until he could see five or six of them, all clad in black, masks on, weapons on hand.

"Not so tough now that you can't use your bombs eh?" One remarked as he clicked his gun, aiming at him.

He snarked a grin—probably the only way he could show them that even though his cards were losing, he was still Katsuki Bakugou, and that he will never, ever, submit himself without a fight, like the stubbornness of his hair resisting the grooming prowess of Best Jeanist way back during their internship.

"Stop blabbering and get him to the van, we've wasted enough time"

_This is it. His last great idea._

At least now he could bring these fuckers down with him and with his current location, it was far away from their camp. He wouldn't have to worry about those extras getting captured, at least for the time being. Probably the only regret he'll have for now is not being able to complete the mission of scouting the area for the extras and the civilians they'd rescued, as failure was never a word in his dictionary. _Was._

He mustered up all his nitroglycerin sweat from all that running, and focused intently on his arms, feeling his muscles contract. He didn't have his Grenade Gauntlets, so it meant that he would have to sacrifice his limbs if he intended to bring one last blow.

"Don't worry kid, this won't hurt much." One muttered softly as he aimed his loaded gun to him.

"F-fuck you." He retorted, a grin forming wildly on his dirtied face before it was pistol-whipped, the daylights almost leaving his senses.

"You always live up to your reputation, brat." One of them clearly biting the bait he laid out.

"I-it's not a bomb." Bakugou snarls, struggling while his lungs began to relax, making breathing as difficult as sparring with All Might.

"What was that?"

"My quirk's..not a bomb."

"Yeah right, like we care"

"I-it's..this!"

And with those final retorts, he pushed his body to release the biggest explosion he could, combined with his sweat to wipe them out, eventually, throwing himself off the wall too.

A sickening crunch connected his head to the cold brick wall.

He must've blacked out from the impact he caused because when he awoke, though still drugged and immobilized by that shitty serum, he saw the hunters knocked down and some burning to a crisp.

He smiled, though what could only be registered as small, small grin.

_He got them, at least._

Now it's only a matter of time before "they" get him, as the sound of the explosion echoed to the whole junction.

He tried moving his arms, his legs, but they wouldn't cooperate. Apparently, he didn't know how long or how strong this shitty serum was, since all information he had was based on hearsay.

Now he gets to experience the sensation first hand.

_He closed his eyes, waiting for his judgement._

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, so this is my first take on writing a BNHA Fic.

Any comments, critiques, I'll accept. I want to improve on this field as this is very foreign to me.

Yeah, btw, this is a zombie-apocalypse type of plot. Ya know, just to spice things up.

I'll try to update as much as I can and as fast as I could, since I'm still hyped from all the zombie content I'm seeing on the media. (*)/


	2. 2 The Organization

**2**

**The Organization**

* * *

_There were countless uprisings against The Organization, with news spreading to almost every capable quirk user, hero or villain alike, which somehow gave them a common enemy._

* * *

See the end of the chapter for A/N.

* * *

The outbreak spread like wildfire throughout the city, and eventually, invading the country and the world in a matter of days. It was inevitable, irreversible, and as old people called it, a cleansing that would leave out only the strongest to survive the whole ordeal.

_But it was more of a purge._

Resources were depleting, chaos broke out on every town, every neighborhood. It was humans acting like animals, fighting against the undead and the living alike. Scientists and medical professionals alike worked around the clock to look for a cure, only for their efforts and researches to end up in vain.

But amidst all the turmoil, there surfaced a group which was later known to be called as "The Organization". Everything started with all good intentions—to save what's left of mankind, until time passed unforgivingly, crushing their ideals and beliefs with countless failures. The said saviors from The Organization eventually turned into every quirk user's enemy as they executed a new type of agenda; to subject such group of people into mandatory tests. If the quirk user was a weak type or if their specimen were discovered to be useless after such testing, they were segregated and granted protection, marking them as safe. If such user's quirk was strong or if the specimen collected was of acceptable quality, they were taken into further studying, never to be heard of again.

There were countless uprisings against The Organization, with news spreading to almost every capable quirk user, hero or villain alike, which somehow gave them a common enemy.

Or so, it didn't stop to mandatory testing with the number of clapbacks they had received, making them result to more "persuasive ways".

* * *

The explosion rocked the main hall of UA, bringing panic to every student present in that area. The teachers were able to locate the culprit as someone from the support department who went hysterical over the news and attempted to escape in order to look for his family outside the supposedly sanctum the school was intended since the news. _Too short-lived. _

From that point on, Aizawa and All Might were able to secure several classes to safety before the once proud UA crumbled down. The students that survived the attack of both undead and living, were taken to a makeshift camp which was still owned by UA.

Everything from that point on became a blur.

* * *

His mind was still hazy, and he did not have the slightest idea as to why that memory of their last day in UA flashed back. He almost thought for a second that when he would wake up, at least this time, everything would just be a hideous nightmare brought about by his lack of sleep from the past nights after heroics class. But no, it was different. This was reality—a sad fact that he had to accept, someday.

Slowly he felt his body weight dissipate and he was a bit unsure if it was the full-blown phase of the serum.

_Serum._

_Oh God._

He remembered.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and though his vision was still caving in on him, he resisted the urge to pass out again. His limbs protested, a clear sign of forceful quirk usage as he tried to lift himself up. Any minute now and they'd be here—any minute and he'll get bitten and he'll probably have two scenarios as endings; become one of them or end up as a chew toy. He didn't want any of which, which was why he tried again, and again until he was able to drag himself to a sitting position, slumping on his left side to the same wall that knocked the living daylights out of him earlier. His head throbbed, giving him a sensation like he was placed inside a bell and someone had the audacity to actually ring it. He reached out at the back of his head to at least relieve himself of the incoming wave of nausea, only to be met with warm liquid oozing out towards his palms. What was that? Had he hit his head? He honestly was confused and could only stare at the crimson color that painted his palms.

_Guttural sounds. Footsteps being dragged. _

His eyes snapped at the direction of the alley's entrance. Though there we still embers and small fires burning, he could clearly make out several silhouettes approaching from a distance through the dense smoke. Panic and bile began to rise up his throat as his adrenaline finally knocking some clear sense back to his otherwise mess of a mind. He needed to get out and he needed to do it fast.

But where? Because he was stuck in another dead end again, thanks to his dumb, brilliant idea of luring the hunters earlier. And by now he was pretty sure the entrance would be swarming with the undead in a matter of minutes, thanks to his extremely large scale explosion unleashed earlier. Forcing his feet to stand up and remain steady was probably harder than he thought, but as stubborn as his spiky ash blond hair from the roots to the tips, he was able to do so no matter how much his head throbbed. He staggered, looking for anything he could cling onto, since charging directly to the entrance, which was also the only exit, was not much of an option.

"Help..me..please."

He stopped on his tracks. Apparently he hadn't wiped the hunters all out.

"Please…I have a family waiting for me."

He inwardly cursed himself for even letting his ears accommodate those words. These guys had been snapping at his trail for the past hour or two and with just that phrase, his whole sense of being a hero came back rushing towards him. If he was on his right mind, he would leave the fucker alone to be masticated alive by those things, after all, they tried to capture him, and will capture the others should they discover their location. The typical Bakugou would rather step on his sorry fingers and laugh his way out, knowing that he'd won and that they'd realize that they messed with the wrong guy, but in a way, he too was surprised that he did not do so. Yes, the outbreak may have changed him-changed them, for the worse, but deep down inside, they were still human—still aspiring heroes. They may have hardened hearts and have had taken several lives to survive in such a drastically changing world of killed or be killed, but after all those trainings and events back in UA, the hero sense in them could never be erased. He hated this, so, so much, but like him, that hunter was just like them, playing the role to survive as well. They were all humans, but only changed by the outbreak, by the circumstances, by The Organization.

_Fuck. This._

He scurried over to the hunter, limping as he let go of the wall that he used to support his weight. Grunting, he lifted him up and swung the man's arm to his shoulder, aiding him. They both limped until they reached the dead end wall, turning around only to see that the entrance was looming with those things, with some already ripping apart the partially burned bodies of the unlucky hunters. _Gruesome scene._ But he couldn't really care. The adrenaline in him was way more potent than the serum that came with the bullet buried in his arm. He glanced up at the wall. He could use moderate explosions from his left hand to propel them upwards, estimating that it was only about 15 feet or more, and that would land them on top of a short building.

_Probably the only chance, and he has to take it._

"Hey, hold on to me" he cussed at the hunter, still irate at the fact that he was helping an enemy.

"W-wait—what?"

And as he felt the man's grip tightened, he made no hesitation blasting them upwards. He was free to use his quirk now anyway. He was a little off on the balancing because they had a rough landing on top. Nonetheless they were safe, for now.

He felt his hands tremor and twitch again.

"T-thank you."

"Shut it." He heaved, finally feeling relieved after what seemed like an eternity. He sat down, still groggy from the brief fall and the throbbing returning to his head. His adrenaline was toning down. He decided that he'd probably best leave this fucker here, as he'll manage on his own to return. Not to mention reinforcements may be arriving anytime soon, given that his explosion may have attracted not only those things but those small fry bastards that rely on the tranquilizer serum too much.

"I won't tell them."

"What?" He turned to the man, eyes wide.

_He was sure he didn't say anything_.

"I won't' tell them." He repeated, a small smile forming on his mouth as he removed his mask.

He just stared at the man, too dumbfounded to even ask how. Maybe his head was playing tricks on him now. Maybe he did hit his skull, hard.

"That's my quirk." The man explained awkwardly. "Though I can only hear several words barely enough to make a sentence."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry we had to do this."

"You best be going back." He snapped haphazardly, wobbling away from the man as he walked further. "And don't follow me unless you plan to get blasted back down there."

"I was a student at UA too.."

He stopped, dead on his tracks.

"After I graduated, I figured that being a hero was too much for a lesser quirk like mine." The man continued, still sitting on the roof of the building they landed on, knees splayed. "I wanted to work with the police until this happened."

He had no words to throw at the man. All he could do was listen, with eyes agape.

"They made us a part of The Organization after marking us safe. After all, me, my wife and daughter's quirk was classified as weak. Our blood also did not have what they were looking for."

"The evacuees..where are they?" Bakugou asked, feeling a slight tinge of hope that maybe Mitsuki and Masaru would be safe..that maybe his classmates' families were also marked safe and taken into shelter.

"They're in another ward from this district."

He wanted to ask more, maybe a little more and he'd find his answers. The very questions that haunted him for months now would final be put to an end. But he could not find the words to ask what was in his mind.

"But I do not know what they have done to those who had met the requirements they are looking for."

That cut off his train of though.

"I-I never wanted to hunt people down." The man shakily sobbed. "But if we do not make ourselves useful, they'd throw our families out and—"

_It ate him._ The hunters who had pursued him were also fighting a battle of their own. Who was he to make them meet their end? They had families who would never see them again. But would he let them capture him instead?

_Would he let them capture the stupid extras back at base?_

He had to choose, and the choices he's made for the past God knows how long had turned him into the Bakugou whose eyes have been dull and lifeless, who had taken several lives just so he could survive and as much as he hated to admit it, protect those weak ass extras he calls classmates. All of them had been in and out of Hell for almost a year now, surviving, scavenging, fighting. All of them had in one way or another, hoped that some day they'd see an end to this apocalypse and that they'd see their families again.

"In two days, they will wipe this junction off."

His attention snapped back to the man.

"I suggest you and your group look for another area, far away from here."

He gave a small nod, eyes locked with the man's.

"They will not stop until they have captured your group..their target right now is UA, as they are almost done with majority of the students from Shiketsu."

As if his pupils could morph into tiny little dots.

"I know, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I never thought I'd be a killer—delivering so many kids to _them_." There was a heavy silence that fell on both of them, the gurgling yelps from the undead below oddly audible. "This is probably the best I can do while I still have a bit of my humanity in me."

Bakugou looked at the man whose tears began to form on the corner of his eyes, one last time before propelling himself with his quirk away. He felt sick, for having to listen to that conversation. It reminded him of how humans could turn into beings worse than animals when things get awful. In this case, The Organization.

He had new information. That's what mattered. That's what he was supposed to think—to report back to camp, not some gut-wrenching reveries and regrets of the past.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and he still had a considerable distance to travel. He decided to blast his way back, jumping from one building to another, at least, away from those fuckers down on the streets. His head was throbbing again, and his arms refusing to properly propel him.

_Oh what a time to be alive._

He clearly had been using his remaining strength non-stop, without giving it much though earlier.

Another blast, another sudden twitch from his arm.

He had to keep the momentum for as long as he could until he reached base. They're probably waiting for him, right?

_Round Face's probably there, right?_

Reality was slapped back at him. She was his companion during their patrol earlier and before they were separated, he handed over his pistol to her before ordering her to float the fuck up and hide. He made sure all those damn bastards followed him.

Did he? Did they?

He wracked his brain for answers, but it was getting too congested to think. His vision was swimming and a black tint was closing in on him again.

It must be his head.

But Round Face—

* * *

"Bakugou still isn't here?!"

"Calm down Uraraka, you need to rest up." Izuku tried to calm her as he gently held her shaking shoulders until she relaxed.

"D-deku..did you find him?"

She was met with a head timidly shaking, eyes looking down on the ground as the only sound that invaded her ears was the crackling of the fire that they had outside their makeshift tent.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter was probably a bit of a slow burn but hey, Uraraka's already here so, yayyyyy!

Also, I wanted to insert tidbits of flashback so you guys wouldn't be left out in the dark about the key points of this story.

IDK, was writing this way okay?

Anyway, update coming again very soon, for the hype is still with me.


End file.
